Episode 154
Episode 154, also known as The White Guilt Hours, is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the second appearance of Kyle Kulinski. This was the first episode in a while to run over three hours. Prev: Episode 153 Next: Episode 155 Highlights *Featured Video: US invades Canada (lead by Kaiser Scoopy) *Kyle Kulinski's second guest appearance. *Donald Trump dominates Republican debate. *The return of the True Scotsman - 1:16:38 *Paul's True Scotsman impression - 1:18:12 *The True Scotsman manifests himself once more. - 1:25:51 *The introduction of the White Guilt Segment *An intro for the Stupid Ad Segment *Paul and the peasants made a joke about wearing the Genie Hourglass - 2:44:35 *Paul tells a story about how his third ass cheek and second asshole emerged - 2:52:09 *Paul reads a weird Craigslist ad with his satan voice - 3:06:38 Videos Played # Clip of Donald Trump from the Republican debate (not found) # CNN: Timeline of Trump demanding Obama's birth certificate (not found) # The Vigilant Christian: Hitler was a Christian DEBUNKED !!! Most Ridiculous Claim EVER! # The Result of Illegal Immigration # Aaron Clarey: Teaching Is NOT a Real Job # Wild Bill: Judge Busting Stupid Ad Segment * Draw Jammies * Zipit Bedding * Air Curler * Swifty Sharp * Qixels * Genie Hourglass Start Of The Show Scotty finally becomes the true Kaiser of DP and discusses his campaign plan to unite Alaska with the continental United States by conquering Canada. The Drunken Peasants shilled their stuff and discussed future guests on the show. They then got Kyle onto the show with shitty audio but the peasants managed to fix it. They then got Kyle onto the show with shitty audio but the peasants managed to fix it. They then got Paul on the show and introduced him to Kyle. Paul suggested that the peasants nail Kyle down and molest him. They then asked Kyle who he would vote for between Trump and Shillary and he answered that he would probably do a protest vote by going third party. They discuss how strange it is that the Republicunts have had two debates and the Democrats have yet to even have one. Kyle and the peasants then played a video featuring the highlights of Donald Trump in the September 2015 Republican debate. They went on a brief aside about Sanders' run for president and who he might select as a running partner. Kyle suggests getting Hillary as VP to steal some votes but the peasants think she would end up having Sanders assassinated in order to become president. They returned to the video and teared Jeb Bush a new asshole. They discussed the Republicans' laughable perma-boner for Ronald Reagan whom they would probably disagree with on many issues. Paul comments that his favorite part of the debate was the opening statements where Trump seemed completely unrehearsed. Trump totally pwns Rand Paul and later suggests that he shouldn't even be on the stage because he's so unpopular. They then reviewed a news report from CNN about Donald Trump's denial of the legitimacy of Obama's birth certificate. The news report included a video where Obama made jokes about him being born in Africa at the White House correspondents' dinner; it showed that Trump was the only one not laughing. They also discussed how atheists scored lower than Muslims in a poll that was investigating how much the average American puts their trust into them. Paul does his Butt King impression to prove that atheism is evil. Middle Of The Show The peasants then started the Crazy People Segment. The Vigilant Christian began "debunking" the idea that Hitler was a true follower of Christ. Paul then talks in his true Scotsman voice, causing the entire audience to cream their pants. Kyle stated that many of Hitler's atrocities clearly mirror the indoctrination from Christianity and Hitler even used the Christian faith to justify his atrocities regardless if he was a believer or not. Paul continues to go full Scotsman with all that bagpipe music and shit. Mario claims that it's IMPOSSIBLE for a Christian to do anything so horrible. TJ comments that Mario is only popular because he tries to find Illuminati in literally anything he watches on TV and in movies, or for that matter, any fucking thing under the sun. Mario then tries to argue with a fucking dictionary definition of Christianity. Next up, they watched a video by Paul's most hated YouTubers. The video was of a guy trying to accuse Mexicans of being child molesters, rapists and murders with the flawless logic of using statistics from an all Hispanic community. Kyle Kulinski tries to feel the white guilt and TJ insults every white dick in existence. Next up, Aaron Clarey declares that being a teacher isn't a real job. He then talks about how schools shouldn't receive public funding and the parents should take care of their own children, because that's totally a way to raise an intelligent generation of kids. Then, Mild Jill rambles about how American freedom is in danger due to corrupt judges. He talks about the judge who put the infamous Kim Davis into jail for exercising her first amendment right to be a major cunt. Due to some minor technical issues, they took break. End Of The Show The peasants returned from the break. TJ nearly busts a gasket trying to ask the fans to please give the video thumbs ups. Kyle and Paul returns to the show and Ben expects a smoother experience. Paul talks about the joys of having a beard. Paul subtly calls TJ a piece of shit due to his lack of beard. Kyle briefly discussed how e-cigarettes helped him quite smoking; he never even intended to quit but still quit anyways. They then went into the Stupid Ad Segment. They went on a side tangent about Laci Green, Nicole Arbour, and Anita Sarkeesian. They then shared a story by Paul's Ego about how he found a third ass cheek and how there was an unidentified hole on his body (not his anus) that was made of dark matter. He said when he touched the swollen area (the third ass cheek), some type of black tar came out of it and got all over his bathroom. Kyle almost died from the cringe. Paul returned to the story and talked about how he ended up needing immediate surgery. Paul claimed that it took many years before his ass looked normal again. They then read Brett Keane's Patreon page and looked at his laughable Patreon perks. Paul suspects that Keane was stoned when he wrote the Patreon page. They read an article about Dutch prostitutes who were arrested in America simply for being hookers. The peasants then move onto the Crazy Craigslist Ads segment. They then wrapped the show up and thanked Paul and Kyle for being on the show. Quotes * "What's wrong with you, TJ? Don't you support the boys when they go overseas?" - Paul's 1940s radio announcer impression. * "He's basically Republican Jesus." - Ben's take on Ronald Reagan's public view by conservatives. * "I love when Trump fucking contradicts himself immediately" ''- Kyle on Donald Trump ** "''Yeah, I mean like it's so special the way he can do it in the same sentence, you know" ''- TJ responding to Kyle with regards to Trump *** ''"Yeah, that's a special kind of stupid, at least it takes Rush Limbaugh two sentences to contradict himself. This guy does it in one" - ''Kyle responding to TJ with regards to Trump * "''I am a lizard person! I'm a reptilian, I come from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Centauri Alpha' '''Centauri]." ''-TJ admitting that he's a Satanic Reptilian alien Trivia *TJ once watched Donald Trump while high on acid. *There was once rumors of George Bush having a gay bald guy fetish. *ShockofGod was mentioned in this episode. *Ben looks just like a white Jackie Chan. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Kyle Kulinski Category:Episodes featuring Guests